1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera, and more particularly, to an improvement in a camera provided with a feature for preventing a red-eye phenomenon occurring in flash photography.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a large number of cameras are provided with a feature for preventing the red-eye phenomenon that occurs when a person or an animal is photographed using a flash. When such flash photography is performed by using this kind of camera, in order to prevent the red-eye phenomenon, it is necessary to turn on a red-eye phenomenon preventing lamp and to wait for about 1.2 sec. before an exposure operation is started. Thus, during this waiting time, there is a possibility of missing a photographic opportunity.
In order to solve this kind of problem, a camera is proposed which has a switch for selecting whether to operate the red-eye phenomenon preventing feature.
A camera having a red-eye phenomenon preventing selecting operation switch such as above-described is advantageous with respect to being capable of selecting whether to operate the red-eye phenomenon preventing feature in accordance with user's own will, but the user must operate the red-eye phenomenon preventing selecting operation switch in addition to a shutter release button for every photograph. Consequently, its operation is less convenient, the operational time increases resulting in missing a photographic opportunity, and the cost is increased because of the addition of the switch.